


like a switch was flip

by Liast



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liast/pseuds/Liast
Summary: He loved the sea. This fact would be revealed to a strange city-lover girl in front of him in one hour and forty minutes time.Gatotkaca and Kadita - the familiarity that wavered became palpable
Relationships: Gatotkaca/Kadita (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Kudos: 1





	like a switch was flip

He loved the sea. This fact would be revealed to a strange city-lover girl in front of him in one hour and forty minutes time. 

Currently, he was battling the wind, leaning against the opened door of the speeding rural train. As it passed beyond looming casuarina trees, sliver of blue sea water peeked along the tall, waving coarse grass. He took out his phone, holding it tight so it wouldn’t fall as he took a short video. A keychain that his sister gave to him jiggled left and right, reminding him to be petty and post the video to _Instagram_. A story for the annoying younger sister that was stuck in town. The quality of it was ignored. It would get to her nerve, either way. 

_Click._

The circling neon colors took his mind out of the annoying hair that grew too long, wiping away in his face. After another three weeks of quarantine, he should have went to the barber first thing in the morning. Not the sea. And that thought was quickly forgotten as the train passed through raised wooden houses, indicating that his destination was near.

On board with him, coach with faded red nine plastered outside, was a girl in green blouse and black skirt. Her fancy high heels was more interesting than the floral mask covering her face. _But, it won’t save her in the beach,_ he huffed, pocketing his phone and closing the door noisily. In three steps, he took a seat diagonally from her corner. Many empty seats and hanging yellow handles between them. 

He took a deep sigh. The blurring trees couldn’t shake her stare away. A turn of his head. From his questioning eyes, she returned to her pocket book. Pretending. Another huff, and the trees were traded for light brown sand and equally bright blue salt water. 

The stare at the back of his head set a heat. Uncomfortably, he reached for his phone again. Finger hovered above the colorful icons when a gasp was heard.

In time with her surprised mask-covered face being his focus was an apparent, “You are a fan, too?”

The strange expecting emotion rolled in waves, and he wondered why it felt so familiar. A strangled _what_ came out of him.

“The TV series,” she motioned toward the keychain hanging from his phone. Awaiting for recognition, he didn’t know where that feeling came from, “Shadow of Twilight?”

The robotic-like announcement blared in the awkward silence, pausing whatever the presently dubbed weird girl in front of him wanted to say. As it quieted down, he played with his phone. Blocking the girl trying to make conversation with wall of indifference. He stood, picking up the black jacket previously slumped beside him was and placed it on his elbow. Facing the closed door, impatiently waiting for his station to come faster.

 _Not faster enough,_ he cursed. 

From the corner of his eye, the girl was five foot apart from him. Luck not on his list of the day it seemed, as unfortunately she got off on the same station. Expecting eyes peaking above the line of her green floral mask, a delicate word on the side, one that he tried not to read or else she would get another idea to continue the strange chat – that couldn’t be called chat as he didn’t give any word for it – just now. 

The train slowed down and he didn’t wait for it to stop before he open the door. The perk of riding rural train. Bracing the impact of his jump, he took another three quick steps on the wooden platform. It creaked under his weight, but he couldn’t care less. 

The girl was on his heel, white tote bag clutched on her hand. Blue pearls on strings encircled her wrist, peaked under her wide sleeve. It annoyed him, how he noticed the little things on her person. 

“Wait, wait,” shouted by her.

He took long steps, eager to march on the sand and finally be one with the calling sound of waves. There was no one else except for them on the beach. The ocean’s hand curled on the sand, crying out for him to play together. 

“Wait a minute, will you? My heels are not really made for this.”

He snickered and made another mistake of looking at her direction. He stopped and was about to wait for her, before the wind smacked him in the face and realization came with it. He turned again. Strode on. 

“Oh, heck, wait for me!”

The commotion behind him was hard to ignored, so he waited as she took off her heels, clutching them in her bare hand. Another wind blown by, her skirt lifted almost past her knee. He looked at her face, afraid of being called rude.

“I don’t know anything about Cecilion’s—”

“Have we met before?”

Her questions caught him off of guard. It was important to be noted, as it happened not only once. 

“What?”

“Is that the only word you say?” she asked again, now in front of him. Cursive _Ocean Oddity_ in white was a stark contrast from the green flowers on her mask.

“What?”

She chuckled as she took off her mask. Her smile was beautiful. That was the only thing he understood, even though he should have warned her that wearing mask was mandatory. But, her smile was mesmerizing, and he could forget about the mask for a minute, here.

“I feel like I’ve known you. I just don’t know where,” was said in gentle voice, fingers put her swaying hair behind her ear, “Or when.”

Another _what_ was on the tip of his tongue, but the familiarity that wavered around him became more palpable. A sweet taste on his lips.

“I don’t know.”

“Don’t you feel it?”

 _Feel what,_ once again silenced. It was like she knew. Or maybe she did knew it.

“I …” couldn’t say it, because it felt so surreal. The familiarity that washed over him.

She was silent. Brown eyes traced his face. Undressing him out of the worldly material. Leaving his soul bared. It pierced, searching, then wrapping him in yet another warm familiarity.

“My name is Dita. Short for Kadita, which is already short, if I say so myself.”

A hand was stretched out toward him. Offering physical warmth. He grasped it in his large one. Offering a name in return, “Gato.”

Another short silence, “Really? I feels like your name is more hilarious than that.”

Right on point. “Maybe.” A promised secret that would be shared, later.

Their eye caught each other. In stagnant space and inert time, they were stuck within invisible cocoon of fate. Destiny. And another wind of memories not of his own. Waves of emotions not of his own.

Flashes of blue water. Green fabric, woven in details. Of a jump that felt like flying. Rumbling sound of the ground as it shook under his feet. Of sand between his toes, while golden light reflected from the even sea. Her figure by his side.

Then, it felt like his own memories. Like his own emotions. _Of before._

He loved the sea. 

“I think I know you from before,” her voice was so tender. Like the hand caressing his hair, _oh so long time ago._

He loved the sea. That was a fact. 

“Maybe,” his breath was of disbelief. 

Like everything was in place for once. Like a switch was flip. And his life was completed.

He loved the sea, and the person who made him love in the first place.


End file.
